modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charlie Webber
Charlie Webber − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Charliego wciela się Dick Christie. Biografia W październiku 2013, Pamela Douglas flirtuje z ochroniarzem diamentu Hope Diamond, Charliem Webberem. Łączy ich wspólna pasja do wypieków. Spędzają razem święto Dziękczynienia i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. W styczniu 2014, Quinn próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Pamelą. Kiedy Charlie się o tym dowiaduje, każe trzymać się Fuller z dala od Pam. Quinn wyjaśnia Pameli sytuację kradzieży diamentu. Prosi Douglas, by przekonała Charliego do milczenia w sprawie kradzieży diamentu. Pamela zgadza się. Kiedy jednak Fuller wychodzi, Pamela informuje Charliego, że powiedzą Liamowi prawdę. Zjawiają się u niego i informują go, że to Wyatt stoi za kradzieżą diamentu, a Quinn kazała Charliemu milczeć. W marcu 2014, Aly podstępem dowiaduje się od Charliego o tym co zrobił Wyatt. We wrześniu 2014, Charlie zdobywa dowody na to, że Quinn zepchnęła Ivy do Sekwany, w konsekwencji czego Liam spóźnił się spotkanie z Hope, która poślubiła Wyatta. Charlie i Pam informują o wszystkim Liama i Ivy, a potem również resztę rodziny. Charlie jest zazdrosny o brata Erica, Johna, który flirtuje z Pamelą. W marcu 2015, Pamela podsłuchuje kłótnię Mai i jej siostry, Nicole. Obie kłóciły się o sekret Mayi. W kwietniu 2015, Pamela i Charlie chcą ją poznać. Kiedy Maya zostawia torebkę w gabinecie Ricka, Pamela wysypuje jej zawartość i znajduje leki zawierające estrogen. Charlie wysuwa teorię, że Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną, gdyż widział takie rzeczy w telewizji. Sceptyczna co do tej teorii Pamela, bojąc się straty pracy, postanawia nie drążyć tej sprawy. Jak się niebawem okazuje, Charlie miał rację - Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. W październiku 2015, Pamela i Charlie odkrywają, że Caroline jest w ciąży. W marcu 2016, Rick prosi Charliego o przeglądniecie nagrań z monitoringu parkingu, gdyż ktoś uszkodził jego samochód. Przeglądając widea z monitoringu, zszokowany Charlie natrafia na nagranie, na którym Liam kłóci się z Quinn i mdleje, po czym kobieta wsadza go do samochodu i odjeżdża. Webber pokazuje nagranie Wyattowi. Quinn tłumaczy synowi, że chciała zawieźć Liama do szpitala, ale kiedy ten się ocknął, odjechał. Charlie chce przeprowadzić dochodzenie, ale Wyatt prosi go, by nikomu o tym nie mówił. W sierpniu 2016, Pamela i Charlie nie akceptują obecności Quinn w firmie i życiu Forresterów. Eric broni jednak swojej kochanki. We wrześniu 2016, Pamela i Charlie pojawiają się w rezydencji w dniu ślubu Erica i Quinn, aby na prośbę pana młodego, pomóc w przygotowaniach. Ridge każe im jednak opuścić posiadłość. Ceremonia dochodzi do skutku, o czym wszystkich informuje Ivy. Po konfrontacji z rodziną, Eric traci przytomność i trafia do szpitala. W październiku 2016, Pamela i Charlie planują zobaczyć się z Erikiem, ale na prośbę Quinn, Ivy prosi ich, by wyszli. Wkrótce, Pamela i Charlie biorą wspólnie udział w imprezie z okazji Halloween w FC. W listopadzie 2016, podczas zebrania w firmie, Quinn zaskakuje wszystkich oznajmiając, że to ona wystąpi w roli konferansjerki podczas najbliższego pokazu mody, a nie Ridge. W dzień pokazu, Forresterowie nie chcą współpracować z Quinn, której jedynymi sojusznikami są Ivy i Wyatt. Kolekcja odnosi jednak sukces. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Pamela i Charlie pomagają udekorować rezydencję podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz przyrządzają posiłki. W lutym 2017, Pamela i Charlie nadzorują catering podczas ślubu Nicole i Zende. Wkrótce, Pam i Charlie przyrządzają posiłki na wspólnej kolacji Erica, Quinn, Brooke i Ridge'a. Webber pomaga wydostać się Quinn i Ridge'owi z łazienki, w której się zatrzasnęli. Następnie spostrzega Quinn, która wyciera chusteczką usta Ridge'owi. Charlie wyciąga z kosza chusteczkę i zauważa na niej ślad po szmince. W marcu 2017, Pamela spostrzega dziwne zachowanie Charliego. Mężczyzna opowiada jej o tym co zobaczył i pokazuje jej chusteczkę. Przekonuje, że że Quinn i Ridge mają romans. Pamela nie wierzy jednak w jego oskarżenia i prosi, by do tego nie wracał. W kwietniu 2017, kiedy ślub Brooke i Ridge'a zostaje odwołany, Charlie natychmiast wnioskuje, że powodem tej decyzji musi być romans Ridge'a i Quinn. W czerwcu 2017, Pamela i Charlie ponownie sprzeczają się o jego podejrzenia względem Quinn i Ridge'a. Ich sprzeczkę podsłuchuje Sheila, która przedstawia się Charliemu jako stara znajoma Forresterów i prosi, by powiedział jej, czy wszystko jest w porządku w rodzinie bądź małżeństwie Erica. Utrzymuje, że troszczy się o Forrestera i chce wiedzieć, czy Quinn jest dla niego dobrą żoną. Charlie nie udziela jej jednak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Niedługo potem, Sheila ponownie spotyka Webbera i komplementując go, próbuje dowiedzieć się, czy Quinn jest lojalna wobec Erica. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna mówić o Ridge'u, Sheila zastanawia się, czy Forrester ma romans z żoną swojego ojca. W rozmowie z Pamelą, Charlie poznaje prawdziwą tożsamość Sheili i jej historię z Forresterami. Sheili udaje się przekonać ochroniarza, by zabrał ją pod rezydencję Forresterów, aby mogła obserwować Quinn i Ridge'a, który podejrzewa o romans. W lipcu 2017, Wkrótce, Sheila prosi o spotkanie Charliego i informuje, że Eric zna prawdę o Quinn i Ridge'u. Chce pożyczyć od niego tysiąc dolarów na opłacenie rachunku za pokój hotelowy. W zamian, nie powie nikomu, że to on powiedział jej o swoich podejrzeniach względem Quinn i Ridge'a. W sierpniu 2017, Charlie zastanawia się, czy Sheila marzy o ponownym małżeństwie z Erikiem. Jest zaintrygowany, kiedy w jej mieszkaniu zjawia się ekscentryczna Beatrice, która ma wykonać portret Sheili. Ona przyznaje, że chce zostać ponownie żoną Erica, a jej portret będzie wisiał w jego rezydencji. Sheila jest zrozpaczona na wieść o pojednaniu Erica i Quinn, ale nie zamierza się poddawać i ostrzega Charliego, by nikomu nie mówił o jej planie. We wrześniu 2017, Sheila zmusza Charliego do pomocy i zatrzymuje windę w FC, w której znajdują się Quinn i Ridge. Kobieta ma nadzieję, że uda jej się doprowadzić do pocałunku pary i robi im zdjęcia. Jest rozczarowana, kiedy do niczego między nimi nie dochodzi. Sheila prosi Charliego, by przygotował się na kolejne zadanie, które pozwoli jej pozbyć się Quinn. W październiku 2017, Charlie żąda od Sheili, aby opuściła miasto, gdyż nie uda jej się zdobyć Erica. Jednak ona jest przekonana, że Quinn w końcu zdradzi męża. Charlie prosi Pamelę, by trzymała się z dala od niebezpiecznej Sheili. W listopadzie 2017, Pamela i Charlie przygotowują jedzenie podczas kolacji z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia. Wkrótce, Pamela opowiada Charliemu o miłej rozmowie z Sheilą. Mężczyzna przekonuje ukochaną, że nie powinna ona jej ufać. W grudniu 2017, Pam i Charlie oraz Katie i Ivy przyrządzają potrawy na przyjęcie Bożonarodzeniowe. W marcu 2018, Pamela przyznaje Charliemu, że skończyły jej się lekarstwa. Bardziej jednak martwi się kłopotami w małżeństwie Steffy i Liama. Pam podsłuchuje rozmowę Ridge'a i Brooke, z której wynika, że Bill wykorzystał Steffy seksualnie. Kobieta informuje o wszystkim Mayę, Ricka i Charliego. Webber jest zaniepokojony stanem Pameli, która zaczyna być wściekła na Billa. Wkrótce, Bill zostaje postrzelony we własnym domu. Pamela wyznaje Charliemu, że nie wzięła leków i nie wie co się z nią działo w tym czasie. W czerwcu 2018, Pamela dzieli się z Charliem swoimi odczuciami wobec Hope, która jej zdaniem nie potrafi zostawić Liama w spokoju, choć ten układa sobie życie ze Steffy i ich córką. Tymczasem Charlie sądzi, że przyłapał stażystkę Emmę na robieniu zdjęć kreacjom Forresterów. Xander broni dziewczyny, która zapewnia, że użyła telefonu do wysłania wiadomości. W lipcu 2018, Charlie zapewnia Xandera, że jego była dziewczyna Zoe nie dostanie się na pokaz mody HftF. Jednak ochroniarz bierze ją za jedną z modelek i pozwala jej przedostać się za kulisy. Charlie jest w szoku, kiedy Zoe występuje w kreacji finałowej. W sierpniu 2018, Pamela i Charlie uczestniczą w ślubie Hope i Liama, na który także przygotowują weselny tort. W październiku 2018, Charlie oświadcza się Pameli, wkładając pierścionek w jej cytrynowe ciasto. Quinn nie jest zachwycona, kiedy Eric przystaje na prośbę Pam, aby zorganizować ślub w ich rezydencji. Kobieta chciałaby również, aby na czas ceremonii nad kominkiem zawisł portret Stephanie. Quinn sugeruje Charliemu, by przemyślał swoje zaręczyny z kobietą, która w przeszłości dopuściła się wielu szalonych czynów. Mężczyzna przyznaje wzburzonej Pameli, że żona Erica odradzała mu wzięcie z nią ślubu. Wściekła kobieta konfrontuje się z Quinn, a w wyniku szarpaniny, żona Erica niszczy portret Stephanie. Na prośbę Charliego, Pamela opowiada o ostatnich chwilach swojej matki. W listopadzie 2018, Pamela wyznaje Charliemu, że Quinn zatruła jej czas przygotowań do ślubu, przez co nie jest na niego jeszcze gotowa. Zrozpaczona, oddaje Charliemu pierścionek, jednocześnie zapewniając, że kiedyś się pobiorą. Wkrótce, Pam i Charlie świętują w rezydencji Forresterów Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2018, oboje obchodzą wraz z rodziną i bliskimi święta Bożego Narodzenia. W marcu 2019, Forresterami i bliskimi wstrząsa informacja o nagłej śmierci Caroline. W lipcu 2019, z pomocą Charliego, Xander przegląda zapisy kamer z parkingu. W listopadzie 2019, Ridge jest zaniepokojony, kiedy Charlie i Jake informują go, że zatrudniona w FC ekipa, której zadaniem jest oczyszczenie części starych pralek przemysłowych, używa do tego celu silnie żrącego kwasu solnego. Związki * Pamela Douglas : − są związani (2013−), : − byli zaręczeni (2018). Kategoria:Postacie